wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nobundo
Złamany | creature = Humanoid | character = Szaman, Wróżbita, Eks paladyn | affiliation = Przymierze Exodar Ziemny Krąg | occupation = Wróżbita draenei, emisariusz duchów żywiołów, wysoki szaman Ziemnego Kręgu, dawniejmściciel | location = Kryształowa Komnata, Exodar; Maelstrom | faction = Alliance | aggro = | status = Żyje | mentors = Duchy żywiołów }} :"Wszystko, co jest...Żyje." : - Pierwsze słowa Wiatru do Nobundo Wróżbita Nobundo był niegdyś draenejskim mścicielem i jednym z najbardziej tragicznych herosów spomiędzy Złamanych z Outland. Odrzucony przez własny lud Nobundo odpowiedział na szamańskie wezwanie, które usłyszał podczas wędrówek po Outland i z błogosławieństwem mądrego Proroka Velena przedstawił je swemu narodowi. Towarzyszył on draenei do Azeroth na pokładzie Exodaru i pomaga młodym szamanom draenei na początku ich drogi. Po Kataklizmie Nobundo ofiarował swoje usługi Ziemnemu Kręgowi, by pomóc mu uspokoić szalejące w Azeroth żywioły. Biografia thumb|Nobundo w TCG Unbroken Kiedy orkowie zdradzili draenei, powoli ich miasta, takie jak Karabor czy Farahlon, padały pod naporem wroga, a Shattrath zostało ostatnią ostoją. Gdy draenejski prorok Velen i wielu innych draenei uciekło, niektórzy Mściciele, a nawet cywile (niektórzy z całymi rodzinami) ochotniczo zostali z tyłu, by odpierać ataki orków i kupić uciekinierom trochę czasu. Mieli nadzieję, że jeśli orkowie dostrzegą zróżnicowaną grupę, dojdą do wniosku, ze to wszyscy draenei, którzy mieszkali w mieście. Nobundo był wśród dzielnych paladynów, którzy zostali z tyłu. Podczas bitwy doszło do dziwnego wybuchu, a powietrze wypełniła czerwona mgła. Ze swojej pozycji na szczycie muru Nobundo mógł zobaczyć, że opar osłabia draenei, kłując ich w oczy, wypalając płuca, wywołując również uporczywy ból, migreny i krwawe wymioty. Mgła poszła w górę i dosięgnęła również paladyna. To wtedy stanął on na przeciw orka, którego opis pasuje jedynie do Groma Hellscreama, uzbrojonego w Wyjca Rzezi. Nobundo schylił się, gdy ork na niego szarżował, a potężny topór rozciął jego pancerz i klatkę piersiową, zamiast rozpłatać go na dwoje, lecz utknął w szczątkach zbroi. Młot draenei został zmiażdżony w prawicy Groma, który tylko się uśmiechnął. Nie mogąc użyć Wyjca, Grom złapał draenei lewą ręką, a gdy ten próbował przyzwać moc Światłości na pomoc, zobaczył, że nie może jej użyć. Nie mogąc dłużej się powstrzymać, Nobundo zwymiotował krwawymi wybroczynami prosto w twarz. Rozwścieczony ork uderzył go czołem w twarz i pozwolił mu spaść z muru w kierunku ogra czekającego u jego stóp. Mur jednak uległ zawaleniu, a Nobundo nakryły gruzy. Minęły godziny, zanim Nobundo obudził się słysząc krzyki draenejskich kobiet. Gdy wygrzebał się z gruzowiska, z rozpaczą zobaczył Niższe Miasto usłane trupami...również kobiet i dzieci. Na wyżej położonych półkach, takich jak Płaskowyż Aldorów, odbywały się systematyczne tortury, a zwycięscy orkowie ciskali trupy poległych w dół. Mimo desperackiej chęci pomocy uwięzionym, draenei musiał w głębi ducha przyznać, że było już po bitwie - wróg miał przytłaczającą przewagę liczebną, a on sam podczas upadku złamał nogę, a moc Światłości nie chciała go uleczyć. Czuł również, że coś wewnątrz niego każe mu uciekać, przeżyć dla ważniejszych spraw, większego przeznaczenia, które odmieni jego losy. Udało mu się wyczołgać z Shattrath do Lasu Terokkar, tylko po to, by zemdleć i obudzić się w Zangarmarsh. Prawdopodobnie odnaleźli go uciekający draenei, którzy zabrali również Akamę (który był w śpiączce), Korina, Heraka i Estesa. Pozostała czwórka, która mogła chodzić, została wygnana, gdyż czerwona mgła okrutnie ich zdeformowała. "Czyści" draenei nazwali ich "Krokul" - "Złamanymi", którzy nigdy więcej nie mieli mieć styczności z draenei. W ostatnim akcie upokorzenia skonfiskowano pobłogosławiony przez Światłość kryształowy młot Nobundo, który zabrał jego dawny przyjaciel Rolc. Tak Nobundo utracił ostatni fragment przeszłości i tego, kim był. Mijały lata, a niektórzy Złamani podlegali dalszej mutacji, przemieniając się w Zagubionych, czasami nawet popełniając samobójstwo, widząc zachodzące w nich zmiany. Jeśli chodzi o Nobundo, każdej nocy nawiedzały go sny o rzezi w Shattrath, wizje stosów martwych kobiet zarzucających mu tchórzostwo i porzucenie ich. Każdego dnia wdrapywał się na szczyt góry i tam się modlił, mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem odzyska władzę nad Światłością, a jego koszmary znikną. Robił to niezliczoną ilość razy, lecz zawsze wracał zawiedziony do obozów Złamanych. Pewnego dnia jednak jego modlitwy spotkały się z odzewem, lecz nie był to boski głos mówiący, co ma robić, ani żaden naaru nie zstąpił, by mu pomóc. Na modły Nobundo odpowiedział Wiatr. Podobnie jak niezliczonym pokoleniom taurenów, orków, trolli i innych ras, Wiatr objaśnił Nobundo delikatną równowagę natury, mocę i prawdę o Pięciu Żywiołach oraz ścieżce szamanów. Draenei, zaprowadzony w górskie ostępy Nagrandu (prawdopodobnie na Płaskowyż Żywiołów), rozpoczął naukę, pobierając ją od samych żywiołów. Słuchał chętnie i po latach zrozumiał to nauczanie i zdecydował się zostać szamanem. Podbudowany nową mocą Nobundo zszedł z gór, by poinformować draenei o swoim odkryciu, lecz ci nie chcieli słuchać Złamanego. Tylko jeden z nich był żądny wiedzy - Velen. Przywódca draenei zrozumiał, że ścieżka szamanów, podobnie jak nauki Światłości, są drogą, którą warto podążyć, przez co uczynił Nobundo członkiem swego wewnętrznego kręgu. Pomógł mu również uporać się z demonami przeszłości tłumacząc, że opuszczenie Shattrath nie było aktem tchórzostwa, lecz przeżycie miało zapewnić dla niego przeznaczenie większe, niż może sobie wyobrazić. Mimo wszystkiego, co go spotkało, nie poddał się nawet na chwilę, więc dlatego żywioły do niego przemówiły i sam Velen go wybrał. To rozumowanie wprawiło żywioły w dumę i zdecydowały się one odsunąć od Nobundo nocne koszmary. Dzięki wsparciu i zachętom Velena, Nobundo spotkał się z draenei w Telredorze i objawił im ścieżkę szamanów, ucząc tych, którzy chcieli słuchać. Wreszcie szaman wziął udział w rajdzie na Exodar prowadzonym przez Proroka i później przeżył katastrofę w Azeroth. Przebywa tu do dziś, dzieląc wiedzą z aspirującymi szamanami w służbie draenei - i obecnie Przymierza. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade thumb|Nobundo w World of Warcraft Wróżbita Nobundo to nauczyciel szamanów poziomu 70, przebywającym w Kryształowej Komnacie w stolicy draenei Exodar. Bierze on udział w Tygodniu Dzieci, kiedy Dornaa, sierota draenei, pokazuje mu swoje szamańskie moce. Zwraca się on z prośbą do opiekunki sierot o umożliwienie dziecku podjęcia u niego nauki. Shaman Muln Earthfury poprosił Krelnę o pchnięcie gońca do Nobundo i pozostałych draenejskich szamanów, by poinformować ich o Shotole. The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Velen wysłał Nobundo, by ten reprezentował draenei na memoriale Magniego Bronzebearda i uczcił starania Magniego w kwestii uleczenia ziemi i zrozumienia żywiołów. To wtedy Nobundo po raz pierwszy spotkał Anduina Wrynna. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm thumb|Wróżbita próbujący ustabilizować Maelstrom Poza rolą głównego nauczyciela draenejskich szamanów, Nobundo pomaga Thrallowi w utrzymaniu wyrwy w Maelstromie. Podczas bitwy z Deathwingiem w koszmarze wywołanym przez Iso'ratha, Nobundo używa żywiołu wody do osłabienia czarnego smoka, aż ten zginie. Nobundo i wielu innych zobaczyli, że Thrall nie jest w stanie im pomóc, więc on spróbował mu pomóc, lecz przeszkodził mu gwałtowny Rehgar Earthfury. Gdy Thrall powrócił z wyprawy, Nobundo go powitał. Później Złamany wyruszył na Górę Hyjal, by wziąć udział w ceremonii zaślubin Thralla i Aggry. Gdy Aspekty planowały bitwę z Deathwingiem, Thrall w swojej ziemnej formie został poddany torturom przez czarnego smoka. Odkrywając to, Nobundo, Muln i Aggra podjęli próbę uratowania orka. Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny Gdy orczy kurier od Eitrigga do Thralla dotarł do Maelstromu, członkowie Ziemnego Kręgu dowiedzieli się, że Północna Strażnica i Theramore padły pod naporem Hordy. Nobundo dowiedział się, że w ataku na Północną Strażnicę zniewolono stopione giganty i użyto je przeciwko ludziom, a Theramore zniknęło po wybuchu manobomby, co stało się z rozkazu Wodza Wojennego Hellscreama. Złamany poinformował Thralla, że Ziemny Krąg zrozumie, jeśli odejdzie i że dalej będą podejmowane działania na rzecz leczenia świata. Gdy Thrall odparł, że nie ma większego dzieła, niż leczenie świata, Nobundo zrozumiał, jak wiele poświęcenia kosztuje to dawnego Wodza Wojennego Hordy. Później Thrall poinformował Nobundo i innych członków Ziemnego Kręgu, że doświadczył wizji zniewolonych żywiołaków wody, przy których pomocy dokonano zniszczenia Orgrimmaru. Dowiedziawszy się, że winowajca znajduje się na Wytartej Wyspie, Muln Earthfury zasugerował, że wszyscy muszą ruszyć na pomoc. Nobundo jednak odparł, że skoro Thrall tylko doznał wizji, tylko on powinien wyruszyć. World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Nobundo reprezentował draenei na szczycie w Kaplicy Siedmiu Gwiazd, gdzie przywódcy Przymierza i sojusznicy debatowali nad plusami i minusami użycia mocy Sha. Nobundo przychylił się do propozycji złożonej przez Tyrande Whisperwind, by zniszczyć Sha. Przywództwo Obecnie Wróżbita Nobundo przewodzi bractwu draenejskich szamanów, sprawuje również pomniejszy nadzór nad łowcami. Ciekawostki * W wielu aspektach Nobundo odgrywa tę samą rolę, co Lady Liadrin. Oboje są pierwszymi w swojej klasie nie tylko w rasie, ale we frakcji i są przywódcami swoich klas w rasach; Lady Liadrin przewodzi paladynom krwawych elfów, a Nobundo draenejskim szamanom. Oboje odkrywali rolę w Tygodniu Dzieci. Co więcej, zestaw szamański Przymierza dziewiątego szczebla został nazwany imieniem Nobundo, a zestaw paladyński Hordy imieniem Liadrin. Ponadto oboje wsparli duże frakcje niezależne - wielbiącą Światłość Ofensywę Strzaskanego Słońca i szamański Ziemny Krąg. Nobundo był główną postacią z opowiadania, która pojawiła się jako pierwszy szaman (Unbroken), podobnie jak na Lady Liadrin skupia się opowiadanie Blood of the Highborne mówiące o początkach zakonu Krwawych Rycerzy. Oba opowiadania wyszły spod pióra Micky'ego Neilsona. * W trakcie nauki Nobundo niechcący zainspirował Akamę do zostania szamanem, lecz gdy ostatni raz Złamani się spotkali, Nobundo dał mu coś znacznie ważniejszego - nadzieję na przyszłość. Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * en:Farseer Nobundo da:Nobundo de:Nobundo es:Nobundo fr:Nobundo Kategoria:Shaman Kategoria:Unbroken Kategoria:Draenei Kategoria:Shaman trainer Kategoria:Exodar NPC Kategoria:Maelstrom Kategoria:The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Kategoria:Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny